Forgive and Forget
by BULMA16
Summary: B/V: Yamcha's a good guy! Bulma is the one to make the first move, but how will Vegeta react to that? *completed*


Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own DBZ. And that is a darn shame. Read my story anyway you'll be missing out if you don't. this is a b/v and ILOVIT. Be kind to it.

FORGIVE AND FORGET

"Twenty-one! I win!" Bulma said putting down her cards. Goku, Chichi, Yamcha, Piccolo, Oolong, Kulilin, Tien, and Vegeta threw down their cards with disgust.

"That's 15 games in a row. I guess it's my lucky day!" Bulma exclaimed raking in her winnings in, "Who wants to stay and make it 16?" she said shuffling the cards expertly. Everyone got up and left. 

"Sore losers." Bulma said to herself, chuckling and putting her winnings in her purse. She got up from the card table, walked past the grill where Chichi and Goku were saving the burning hamburgers, and sat at the picnic table with the others.

"Hey Bulma," said Oolong, "How much of our money did you win?" Bulma ignored Oolong and talked to Yamcha. Things were much better between them now that they were not under the strain of a close relationship, and they could just be friends.

They were in the middle of a discussion on their favorite baseball team, when Goku announced dinner. Everyone got in line, fixed their plates, and began discussing past battles. Bulma, Chichi, Oolong, and Piccolo just sat back and listened. Even Vegeta laughed and got involved, much to the surprise of everyone else. 

Bulma looked around at her close friends and felt she'd never been happier in her life…only she felt she had something missing in her life…but what could it be?

After Bulma got home she showered and got ready for bed. As she brushed her hair she tried to figure out what she was missing in her life. She gave up and went to bed after turning off the lights and closing the balcony doors. _Maybe I'm just imagining things,_ Bulma thought closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

In the opposite end of the house, Vegeta was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No!" he yelled and bolting upright in bed, with sweat pouring down his face. Vegeta ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and took deep breaths to calm himself. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where he got a large glass of water. He took a large gulp and finished it. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he headed back to his room thinking about his dream. In his dream, while he was talking to the figure, he felt sort of sick…well not sick…just different and this strange new feeling made him feel that he was weak. He was in a room with a tall, shapely, shadowy figure (that was obviously a woman). He was trying to be sincere and tell her something but she was laughing at him. The figure disappeared and suddenly an energy blast came and carried Vegeta 50 ft. in the air, taking away all his power. He landed in the ground with a large cloud of dust and the sound of breaking bones. The only part of his body not broken that he could move was his eyes. When he finally, caught his breath, and gathered enough strength to open his eyes, the woman from earlier was looked down at his deformed body and only laughed.

Bulma woke up in a good mood and decided she felt like tennis after work that day. She went down the stairs humming with a duffel bag and her lab coat over her arm.

"Morning all!" Bulma said sailing in the room with a smile. She got a "good morning" from her father, a "What would you like for breakfast?" from her mother and a dismissive glance and a "humph" from Vegeta.

She frowned slightly at Vegeta, and turned to her mother. "No time for breakfast this morning, Mom. I'm going to work really hard early today so I can play tennis with the gang later. Could you call everyone for me? I'd appreciate it. Tell them I'll take care of the food, and be prepared to lose! Hey, Vegeta, wanna come?" Bulma said turning to the puzzled Prince

"Tennis? What are you talking about, woman?" Vegeta asked.

"You'll see when I beat you later today. Mom and Dad will help you get appropriate clothes, and I know Mom will _try_ to explain the game to you." She rolled her eyes, waved and was gone.

Bulma's mother fixed breakfast for everyone else and searched the house for an extra tennis outfit and racket. 

"Here you are Vegeta. The game is pretty easy. All you have to do is hit the ball with this end of the racket," Bulma's mom said pointing then handing the racket out to Vegeta. "What Bulma doesn't know is that I have been taking tennis lessons while she's a work and now I have a killer game. Take the clothes and racket and I will give you a few tips when you're ready." Vegeta grabbed the racket and the clothes and stalked to his room where he proceeded to shower and change into the tennis outfit (which was a perfect fit). Vegeta held the racket by the handle and flexed his wrist. "This is going to be easy. I'll beat that girl no problem." Vegeta said smirking as he headed toward the waiting Mrs. Briefs.

"Whoopee! We're winning!" Bulma said giving Yamcha a high five. Yamcha grinned and swung a laughing Bulma by the waist. Vegeta scowled at them over the net. His partner and he had not scored a single point, 1. Goku, Vegeta's partner, kept hitting the ball straight through the net, giving the ball over to the other team, or way out of bounds, 2. Vegeta hadn't had a chance to try his new moves out yet, and 3. Bulma drove Vegeta to distraction. _She looks great in that horrid tennis getup of hers_, Vegeta thought, _She has got to be the best looking human on the face of the_… Vegeta shook himself. _No way! I am not going to stoop to the level of admiring an earth creature. Preposterous!_

Finally, Bulma and Yamcha stopped goofing around, and Yamcha served the ball. He hit the net. "Our ball!" Goku said chuckling. He threw the ball to Vegeta. Vegeta put his frustration behind the ball and made the first point for his team. Chichi, the only other non-participant paying attention, cheered. All of the others ate their pizza and ignored the game.

"You just got lucky." Yamcha said smirking as he threw him the ball again. Bulma got in the ready and ignored Yamcha. Vegeta smiled and served the ball again, slamming it right past that womanizing human, Yamcha's face. Yamcha's smirk disappeared and he scowled as Vegeta scored again. _This is one earth game I like._ Vegeta thought smiling.

Bulma shook hands with Goku (who only scored one point during the whole game). "Good game!" She said smiling. Yamcha and Vegeta ignored each other, so Bulma forced herself to walk up to Vegeta, grab his hand, and shake it. She genuinely smiled into his bewildered face. 

"Great game Vegeta. I never knew you had it in you. I can't believe it. Maybe it was beginner's luck?" she asked teasingly.

"Maybe," he said with a half smile, "Or maybe it it's just what some call talent." 

Bulma let go of his hand and looked at him quizzically. _I never know what to expect from him! It is sort of intriguing, and I am sure it is a sign that he still is kind of dangerous. I have got to admit he is really good at about everything he puts his mind to._

"What are you staring at woman?" Vegeta said scowling.

"You. I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

"You're very…"

"Very…?"

"Never mind." Bulma said walking away.

_Ku! Women! Especially earth women. Who needs them?_ Vegeta thought flying "home". A tiny voice in his head replied, "You do." But as usual, Vegeta ignored it.

____________________________________________________

Vegeta got home before Bulma, who had mooched a ride off of Chichi and Goku. So he decided to watch TV on the couch. After three minutes, he found the power switch and turned it on. He wasn't sure how to change the channel so he left it on a soap opera. _Ku! Stupid human shows._ Vegeta thought. He stretched out, and fell asleep with a frown on his face and his arms crossed under his head.

____________________________________________________

About ten minutes later, Bulma arrived home to find an exhausted Vegeta stretched out on her couch watching her mother's favorite show. Bulma gazed down at the sleeping Vegeta and decided he looked younger and less dangerous in his sleep. Even thought he was still frowning, he still looked sort of vulnerable. She turned off the TV, found a blanket, and tucked Vegeta in. _He is definitely the hottest guy I've ever seen, _she decided. She blew him a kiss, turned off the lights and went upstairs to her room.

Vegeta woke up from the same nightmare again. He bolted upright again. He threw the covers off of him and ran his fingers through his hair. This time, he was pretty sure the shadowy figure was Bulma, only now, instead of laughing at him, she was crying on his chest and trying to help him. Vegeta lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. _All I have to do now _Vegeta thought, _is discover what that strange feeling is and why I am feeling it, then I have to destroy the cause of it._

The next day, Vegeta went back into training mode and stayed in the gravity room most of the day and hardly came out except to raid Bulma's fridge or use the bathroom, then he went straight back to the gravity room to resume training. Bulma's parents were relieved after the first few months, but Bulma was worried. 

"He can't go on like this forever. It is just not humanly… oh yeah, that's' right he's _not_ a human, he's an alien."

Bulma sighed and headed to work, stopping and watching Vegeta through the window of the gravity room. Vegeta was only on one-armed-push-up number 2,042 when he felt her watching him, so he looked up at her. Bulma blushed, waved awkwardly, and ran for her capsule car as fast as she could. Vegeta laughed and kept doing his push-ups, thinking how silly that earth girl looked when she blushed like that.

Bulma was working hard on an old invention of hers that she wanted to improve on when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bulma, this is Chichi. What's going on?" Chichi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"What do you mean by asking what do I mean when asking what you mean?"

" What do you…" Chichi started again.

"Chichi!" What were you wanting to ask me?"

"Well I haven't talked to you in a while and your mom saw you running to your car this morning and thought there was something up. So spill. What is it?"

"I'm just worried about my invention," Bulma lied, "I need it to be done in three days and I am only half done."

"Is that _all_?"

"Yeah. Listen Chichi, I have to finish up so, bye." Bulma hung up the phone without listening to Chichi's answer. The phone immediately started to ring again so Bulma impatiently unplugged it. She went back to her invention. After a while, she had about one-fourth left and searched the counter for her Phillip's screwdriver. Then she remembered it was on top of her tall metal shelves. _Darn thing. How the heck did it get all the way up there?_ Bulma grumbled climbing the ladder to the top. She finally got there and grabbed the screwdriver. She leaned back with her foot and reached behind her for the rung, but her foot only met air. Bulma's face contorted with shock. She screamed and grabbed unto the unsteady metal shelf and was relived…until the shelf started to tilt with her on it. Bulma let go and smacked to ground and passed out as the shelf slowly continued to fall.

Vegeta held onto Bulma's unconscious form, like a drowning man to a life preserver. _Bulma **is** my life preserver. I don't think I really exist with out her. _The prince shuddered as he remembered hearing Bulma scream (Sayians have great hearing), and flying there as fast as he could to find Bulma fall from the still falling shelf. The woman had smacked the floor and knocked herself out and Vegeta rushed over and stopped the shelf from falling on her. As he looked down on the eerily quiet blue-haired beauty, he felt that strange feeling from his dream again, deep in his stomach. _What is this I'm feeling? Is this girl causing this? No, it can't be her, but what else could it be?_ Vegeta shook Bulma gently. She slowly woke up, looking into Vegeta's face.

"Ouch. Hi Vegeta," she said weakly, "What happened? I thought I was a goner." She tried to smile, winced and touched the lump on the back of her head.

_By Kami, she's beautiful…wait, got to get in control, I can do this. _Vegeta thought, staring at her mesmerized by her blue eyes. He put her on her feet.

"Nothing happened. I heard you scream and came to see what the problem was. I am going back to my training now." Vegeta said a little jerkily. He turned quickly on his heel, ran and flew out the door towards the direction of the gravity room. _Whatever I do,_ Vegeta thought,_ I can **not** let this feeling weaken me, and if avoiding that girl is what I have to do to destroy this weakness, then that is exactly what I am going to do._

Bulma frowned at the door Vegeta had left open and slammed it muttering mild obscenities under her breath. _If he won't tell me what happened, then I will just find out for myself. _Bulma went to one of her surveillance cameras and took out the tape. She inserted it into the large viewing screen and rewound it.

"Aha!" she said pushing play. She saw herself falling from the ladder and heard herself scream. She saw herself grabbing the shelf that then began to fall. _I should be dead._ Bulma thought. She saw herself hit the floor and saw a figure rush and stop the shelf from hitting her unconscious form. The figure pushed the shelf against a wall (where it was right now) and then the figure bent over her, picked her up, and held her for a long time, hugging her limp body to his chest. Bulma pushed stop and stared at the figure. _Kami…Vegeta has feelings…for me?_

______________________________________________________________

Bulma came home later that day and put an icepack on her head, which now only had a slow throbbing pain, that wasn't too painful, since she took some painkillers. Bulma ate dinner with her parents, still thinking of what she saw on the tape. _Vegeta saved my life. If it weren't for him, I would be dead! But why? He treats me like something he stepped in. I always thought he cared about no one but himself. Does he truly care about me?_

"Whoa, that's too much!" Bulma blurted in the middle of her parents' discussion. They looked at her in surprise. 

"What did you say Bulma?" 

"Um... I said I've had too much." Bulma lied.

"Well…okay." Dr. Briefs said, not believing a word of what Bulma said. _Something is definitely going on here. Bulma has been acting strange ever since she came home from work today. Vegeta, well he's been acting stranger than usual, if that's possible. I wonder…_

"Say Dad, do you know where Vegeta is?"

"He's still in the gravity room training. He only raided the fridge seven times today!" Bulma's mother said giggling.

"Why do you ask Bulma?" Dr. Briefs asked. _No way,_ he thought, _she couldn't be so dumb as to… nah, I'm just imagining things._

"Just curious. Well good night all." Bulma said kissing her parents good night and running up the stairs to her room. Dr. Briefs ignored his wife's prattle and watched her run up the stairs. _I hope I **am** imagining things he decided._

Vegeta was exhausted from training, but he stayed in the gravity room until he was pretty sure that Bulma was sleeping. He sneaked into the kitchen and raided the fridge. Just as he finished making his sandwich, and was sneaking back out, the fluorescent overhead lights came on temporarily blinding him.

"What the…" Vegeta snarled spinning around. It was the old man.

"Vegeta, please sit down. I want to talk to you for a minute." He said sitting and pointing to the chair across from him. Vegeta, equally surprised and irritated, put down his midnight "snack" and sat across from the doctor. "Vegeta, the wife and I are worried about Bulma. Ever since she broke up with Yamcha, she's been acting sort of strange. I don't know if you noticed or anything, but she's been much more agreeable lately." (Vegeta had noticed).

"Do you know what could be bothering her? I am pretty sure it isn't Yamcha, she was glad to dump his a$$ out on the street."

"No, I don't know what's wrong with her nor do I care." Vegeta said only half-lying.

"Well, thanks anyway. Enjoy your sandwich." The doctor said turning off the light and leaving Vegeta alone in the kitchen with his "snack". Vegeta grabbed his sandwich and went to his room.

Bulma got out of the bed feeling 110%. Thanks to modern medicine, her lump was gone and the pain was nonexistent. _Today I am going to finish those modifications if it kills me_._ After that I am going to the beach! _She called all of the Z-gang and almost everyone was up to it.

"Don't worry about food Bulma. I'll take care of it." Chichi said when Bulma called her.

"Thanks Chichi, you don't know how much that means to me, and I'm sorry for cutting you off yesterday."

"No problem." Chichi said hanging up.

Bulma went to work and finished her modifications. _Now all I have to do is fill out paper work._ She sped home and changed into her swimsuit, which made her feel five years younger. She pulled her shoulder-length hair back into a ponytail and pulled on some sandals. She grabbed her sunglasses, towel, sunscreen, and hat, and was on her way downstairs when she decided to make a detour to the kitchen for a bottle of water on her way out. She bumped into Vegeta, who was eating chips from her pantry.

"Oops, sorry Vegeta. Hey, long time no see. Where have you been hiding yourself?' she asked cheerfully.

"Around," he mumbled incoherently, as he raised an eyebrow at her swimsuit. "What is that?" he asked pointing.

"It's a swimsuit. Haven't you ever been swimming before?"

"I usually don't wear a…swimsuit." He replied.

"Oh," Bulma said blushing, "We are all going swimming _in_ our swimsuits later. Want to come?"

"I have more important things to do." Vegeta said nonchalantly. He turned his back and hoped she'd take the hint. She did.

"Ok, well see you later then." She said a little hurt. She grabbed her water and her stuff and walked a little stiffly out the door. _How am I supposed to believe that he is the one that held me and rescued me yesterday? Maybe it was some guy who looks like Vegeta. _She thought peeling out of the driveway, not believing herself for a minute.

Vegeta watched her go, then ran upstairs to bully Ms. Briefs into finding him a swimsuit.

Bulma and Gohan finally finished their sandcastle.

"It's perfect Bulma!" Gohan said smiling at her. Gohan felt a little foolish. After all, (in his eyes), he was a grown man making a sandcastle like a child. The only reason why he was doing it was because he wanted to know why Bulma looked and acted so preoccupied, but so far she hadn't told him anything.

"It's a shame it won't last forever," she sighed making patterns in the sand with her fingers. "Almost nothing worth something lasts forever."

Gohan squirmed and finally shrugged his shoulders and went over to where Chichi, Goku, and Yamcha were playing volleyball. Bulma stretched out on her back and watched the clouds drift over head.

_What am I doing?_ She thought,_ I'm acting like some love struck teenager or something._ What Dr. Briefs had feared finally happened, Bulma finally realized that: _I am in love with Vegeta…!_ The reality of the statement hit her hard. A voice in her head called her a fool, and told her Vegeta was an evil and malicious being that was cold and unfeeling. _But I love him, even if I know that he'll never love me back._ The voice argued back, telling her that to Vegeta emotions were weaknesses, and that was why he had none. Bulma groaned and got up brushing the sand off of her backside. She headed to the volleyball game that was just starting to heat and get really aggressive. 

"Hey Bulma, come join our team." Chichi yelled waving her over.

Bulma ducked under the net and got between Chichi and Yamcha.

"You serve Bulma." Yamcha said, handing the ball over to Bulma. Bulma had the ball in position, and was about to serve when she noticed something moving in her peripheral vision.

She looked over Gohan and Goku and saw Vegeta walking towards them slowly. He stopped and took in the scene before him. He finally, advanced towards the game.

"If you're playing, be on our team." Gohan yelled.

Vegeta smiled. He'd seen many volleyball games before; they had had a sport similar to this on his home planet. He joined Gohan and Goku and waited as Bulma prepared to serve.

She took a deep breath and served, Goku hit the ball back over the net, and Chichi spiked the ball for a point. Bulma served again, with Goku again hitting the ball back over the net and with Chichi trying to spike it. Only this time, Gohan hit it up in the air. Bulma and Vegeta both jumped for the ball, but since he could fly, Vegeta got it. He spiked it at Bulma's feet and scored for his team.

The game went on non-stop for another hour, and finally with Vegeta's team being the winner. Again. Vegeta scored most of the team's points. No one on his team really minded; Bulma did mind.

_This is the second time he's beaten me. I bet he will just rub it all in my face, the jerk. Why can't I ever fall for a guy who is not full of himself for once?_

Everyone shook hands, and then all but Bulma and Vegeta ran closer inland to eat.

"Great game Bulma." 

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." Bulma said trying to feign indifference.

"Don't be mad Bulma, just because this is the SECOND time I've humiliated you at your stupid earth games, in front of all your friends." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma's blood boiled, but she kept quiet anyway.

"Don't feel bad, not everyone can be as good as me. What's the matter Bulma? You look upset. Are you mad because my obviously excessive amount of talent is making your lack of more obvious?" Vegeta mocked.

"You freaking a$$hole! If you believe I would ever be jealous of such a malicious midget like you, you have…" Bulma yelled and raved for a good five minutes, and the whole time she was screaming, Vegeta was smiling and thinking, _She is a thousand times more beautiful when she's angry_.

"And furthermore," Bulma continued, "I've been…umpph…"

Vegeta had balanced on the balls of his feet to kiss her. At first he felt he was doing it to shut her up, but then realized that this is what he wanted to do.

_Why am I doing this? This girl drives me crazy. But I can't stay away from her._ Vegeta felt that same strange feeling again only it seemed intensified. He felt like an invisible ghost hand was reaching in his heart and rearranging it. He opened his eyes when he felt a tear from Bulma fall on his cheek. He drew back. "What is wrong with you woman?" Vegeta asked the now sobbing Bulma who took a minute to calm down, and then smiled at Vegeta through her tears.

"I'm just so happy. I never thought you could ever love me back. You do not know how…"

"What?! Love you?" So that's what that strange feeling was called. _This love _c*** _will destroy me. I need to end it now before it ends me._ He thought remembering his dream._ Even if it means hurting Bulma…_

"Ha. Love you?!" Vegeta repeated scornfully. "How could I ever love a whining, shallow brat like you? Just because I allowed you to kiss me does not mean that I am attracted to you!"

Bulma stopped her happy tears. "How can you say that Vegeta? Didn't you feel anything in that shriveled stone of a heart of yours?" 

"Feel what?" Vegeta mocked her.

"If you don't know you didn't feel anything." Bulma dropped to her knees and then fell to her side curling up in the sand. _I've got to be the biggest loser. Why do I bother caring about anyone? It only seems to lead to pain later on._

Vegeta looked down at her in surprise. Bulma didn't make a sound, but was shivering and made an occasional curse directed at herself. _I will not let him see me cry._ She thought biting her lip. Her blue green hair whipped around her face causing her to look younger. Seeing Bulma looking so hurt made Vegeta hate himself. _I have to do this for your sake Bulma._ Vegeta choked out an evil laugh and left Bulma lying there. _It's for both of us Bulma. I could never love you like you love me and if I did, I would become as weak and useless as that moron Yamcha is right now. _

When Bulma thought he was far enough away so that he couldn't hear her, she started to sob (of course Vegeta still heard her). He tried to walk casually over to the others who were in the middle of charades.

"It's about time you showed up Vegeta. Where's Bulma?" Chichi asked.

Vegeta made his face expressionless. He pointed in the direction from which he came. "She's over there. She wants to talk to you."

Chichi hopped out of her beach chair. "I'll be back soon." She told Goku heading the direction in which Vegeta pointed. Vegeta sat in her chair and thought over what had just happened to him.

After a while, Chichi almost tripped over a large sobbing form in the sand.

"Bulma? What's wrong?" Chichi asked dropping down next to Bulma. Bulma shook her head at Chichi and cried even harder. 

"Bulma, snap out of it!" Chichi yelled, shaking Bulma violently. Bulma stopped crying and controlled her breathing. Chichi helped her up. "What is it?" she demanded.

Bulma shook her head at Chichi again, almost not trusting herself to speak.

Chichi put two and two together and finally got four. "It's Vegeta isn't it? What has he done to you?"

Bulma's narrowed in determination; "He's done what no man will ever get the chance to do with me again. I've been hurt so many times. I thought I loved Yamcha; I cried my eyes out when we broke up, but it isn't him. I love Vegeta. D*** him, I love the stupid jerk. He had my love and devotion and he wiped his feet all over them. I feel so empty of emotion right now. My only certainty is that I still love him. And I will always love him. I only wish…I wish he could learn to love me somehow. Is that too much to ask?"

"Bulma, let me help…"

"No! I don't need you! I don't need anybody. I just need to be alone. I am just so humiliated right now, and I don't think I can stand watching him smile while I am feeling so dead inside." Bulma wiped her eyes and brushed off her clothes. She jogged away from a wide mouthed Chichi, who was thinking, _Vegeta, what have you done to my best friend?_

________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma forced herself to be carefree and lighthearted for the rest of that day. In fact, she was more cheery and outgoing that usual.

Vegeta was perplexed. The only sign to the Bulma that he left curled up in the sand was in her eyes when she first saw him, but it quickly disappeared. As to be expected Bulma avoided Vegeta as much as possible. On top of all that, Chichi scowled and shot daggers (with her eyes, not real ones) at Vegeta for the rest of the night, and she hovered around Bulma like a mother hen.

Later that night, Bulma forced herself to smile and wave enthusiastically when she left. She got in her car and drove to her house as fast as she could.

When she finally got inside, the first place she checked was the kitchen. No Vegeta. She checked the TV rooms and the training room. No Vegeta there either. She tore upstairs to her room and started to pack her essentials. _I don't care if he thinks I'm a chicken or if he laughs but I am not staying in the same house as him another day in my life. How can I still love him? I must be going crazy._ She grabbed her two large duffel bags, grabbed her purse and keys, and was gone.

Vegeta, who had walked home, arrived at the Brief's house about ten minutes after Bulma left. He opened the door and stepped inside the house. _At least she hasn't thrown anything at me yet._ He thought bitterly. He walked into the kitchen and tore a note off of the fridge. 

Bulma (and Vegeta),

Went out with your father for a brief vacation.

Your dinners are in the refrigerator.

Follow the instructions on the packages.

Love,

Mom

Vegeta made himself a sandwich, even though he knew he couldn't swallow anything past the lump in his throat. _I can't believe I did that to Bulma. Maybe I should…No! Loving that girl was making me weak. If she hates me now, and I just ignore her everything should work out._ He thought angrily, throwing his sandwich away._ I never loved her anyway, how could I? If I were with her, I would be weak. _He sighed and threw himself in a chair. _Why do I bother lying to myself? I never ever believe me. Besides, I'm weaker without her._

Bulma patted her makeshift bed (made out of scraps of packages she had left in the lab) and lay down carefully. She shivered; _the lab gets cold at night. _She pulled up her blanket and tried to make herself comfortable. She sighed thinking of her large warm bed at home. _It's going to be a long, hard couple of nights_. She thought grimly.

The next morning, Bulma woke up sore and exhausted. _I'll just buy a mattress or inflate-a-bed or something._ She thought ordering one over the phone. She got dressed and began to "work" on her newest invention. Actually, she looked at her invention sometimes, mostly though, she just watched sappy soap operas all day, and cried all night.

For three-and-a-half weeks, Bulma stayed inside rarely leaving the lab, except to buy food one day, and to let the inflate-a-bed guy in. Bulma's parents were concerned at first, but later were convinced that Bulma was working on an extra special invention that would change lives

Vegeta knew better, but tried to pretend like he didn't. He tried to forget Bulma by training four times as hard, but it didn't work. He'd be shooting beams and throwing punches when suddenly her face would pop into his mind, distracting him. _Maybe Kakkarot knows what I should do_. Vegeta decided. He invited himself over to Goku's house. Chichi let him in but was very cold and forced, but polite to him.

"Goku will be here in just a minute. Please sit down." She tried to smile but to Vegeta it looked like she was baring her teeth at him.

"I think I'll stand." Vegeta said. They just stood there with Chichi glaring at him and with Vegeta at everything but Chichi. Goku finally came into the tension filled room. Vegeta practically ran to him and dragged him outside of the front door.

"Kakkarot. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Marry a human, fool."

"Because I love her." Goku answered promptly.

"But how did you get so strong and love her too?"

"I don't get what you mean." Goku said puzzled.

"Emotions like love make you weak…right?"

"Don't be silly Vegeta, love has to make you stronger since it doesn't kill you. Just kidding, it shouldn't kill you. So, who's the girl you loooooovve?" Goku teased.

"I love no one." Vegeta exclaimed

"It's Bulma, right?"

"…Yes."

"And does she love you?"

"She did."

"Did? Why past tense?" Vegeta re-told what happened at the beach. "Wow, that was pretty harsh Vegeta. She's probably really hurting right now. Does she still talk to you?"

"No, she's living in her lab."

"Whoa, She's definitely hurt. If you love her so much, you'll tell her."

"But…she hates me."

"Aren't you used to being hated by now?"

Vegeta ignored the question, "How do I get her to care for me again?"

"You've got to let her know that you love her. Send her flowers and chocolates. Or maybe a love letter. It worked on Chichi and just look at how happy we are…"

"Goku! Get in here and take out the garbage!" Chichi yelled through the window.

Vegeta chuckled as Goku grumbled towards the house, and flew away. He thought over what Goku said. _Love her or not, she **isn't** going to get any flowers or candy from me. That isn't my style._ Vegeta got home and found a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote 3 words on it, then mailed it (with no return address) to Bulma's lab. _I hope this works_. _If it does, by this time tomorrow, Bulma will know it's me and come to me tomorrow. Then I can apologize for what I've done tomorrow and we can be together…if she still loves me._

_I feel terrible,_ Bulma thought looking in the mirror the next morning. _I'll never work 48 straight hours again. _She washed her face, fixed her hair, changed her clothes, put on her makeup, and went to the lab's front door. She grabbed the mail from under the mail slot.

_Bill, bill junk, junk, junk, magazine, cable guide, bill, junk, postcard from Mom and Dad…what's this?_

Bulma dropped everything, except for the letters, on the file cabinet. She sat on her desk and read the letters, starting with her parents'. All the postcard said was wish you were here, having a great time, keep your temper, pay the bills, be nice to Vegeta, and have fun. She finally opened the letter with no return address. She unfolded it and read it:

I love you.

_What in the world? Who could this be from? I don't recognize this handwriting; it's definitely not Yamcha, trying to get back together, and he's way too lazy. I have no idea who this could be from._

She folded it up, put it back in the envelope, and stuck it in her desk drawer instantly forgetting about it.

Vegeta had dressed up in his best (only) suit and was waiting in a chair near the door for Bulma. _Now all I have to do is wait for her to come to me._ He thought. Dr. Briefs, who had returned that morning with his wife, came in the room and stopped short.

"Uh, Vegeta," Dr. Briefs said, "What are you all dressed up for? Got yourself a hot date?" he asked snickering. _What female in her right mind would like Vegeta?_ He thought laughing.

Vegeta laughed surprising Dr. Briefs, who left the room, also laughing and shaking his head. _If only he knew that my "hot date" is his daughter!_

Hours later and Bulma still hadn't shown up. Vegeta was furious…and heartbroken. He had no idea what to do, so he decided to call Goku.

"Hello?"

"Kakkarot, this is Vegeta. I need your advice on what I should do about Bulma."

"Okay. I'll try my best. You've got to update me on everything first."

Vegeta told him everything.

"Well Vegeta, maybe you should have put your name on the envelope, at least then she would know who it was from. She probably doesn't even know it's you." Goku said, thinking, _Poor guy. He's got to have it bad to be going on like this._

"She should have _known_ it was me." Vegeta snapped.

"Oh really? Why is that? Especially after what happened on the beach. She either hates you or hates herself for loving you. I bet she thinks you despise her."

"…What should I do now?"

"See her in person. Tell her you love her." Goku advised feeling superior.

"Right." Vegeta said, hanging up. He left the living and headed toward the balcony smiling. 

"Get ready Bulma," he yelled out into the night laughing. "'Cause here I come!"

Bulma bolted up in the bed. _What in the world? I could have sworn I heard Vegeta calling my name. How bizarre!_

She shrugged her shoulders and fell back into the bed and slept the peaceful and undisturbed sleep of the innocent.

The next morning, when Bulma woke up, she felt a sudden premonition of something strange that was going to happen that day.

_Weird._ Bulma thought. She got freshened up and ate breakfast. Then, she checked her agenda. It was blank.

_I guess I'm done with everything._ She thought surprised. _What should I do today?_ She immediately knew the answer to that question. She grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door smiling for a change.

A few hours later, Bulma ran up the steps to the laboratory door with her packages that were about to melt in the afternoon sun. She opened the door, closed it behind her, then put her packages in the kitchen. She reached in a cabinet, grabbed a large bowl and spoon, and opened all of her packages.

She made a giant sundae. _This is exactly what I need to relax_. She thought, _I may never get over Vegeta, or love any guy again, but I can always be happy with ice cream. Ice cream can never love me, but it can never hurt me._ She had eaten five bites of her ice cream, when the doorbell rang. She ran to the laboratory door and opened it. She stepped back and gasped.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?'

"Can I come in Bulma?"

"Yeah, sure. Follow me into the kitchen." She said trying to composed herself.

"Sit." She said pointing to the chair across from hers. She sat down and ate her ice cream, not looking at Vegeta.

"So, what gives me the honor of being in your presence today?" she said sarcastically but in a sad sort of way.

"Bulma," Vegeta started, "You don't know how hard this is for me to say but…"

"Oh my gosh! Did something happen to my mom and dad?" Bulma's eyes widened and she gasped but she still couldn't look at Vegeta. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine."

"I'm so glad. So why are you here?" she asked eating a scoop of her melting ice cream. Vegeta didn't answer her for a second. When he spoke, she was standing behind her chair, pretending to look at a painting behind her.

"Bulma, why did you decide to live here?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." She said sighing and eating more ice cream looking up at a distant spot on the ceiling. It was very quiet in the lab for what seemed like a long time. _Did he leave?_ Bulma thought looking up in alarm. When she did, she met Vegeta's gaze. He was kneeling in front of her chair.

"Bulma," he said looking deep into her blue eyes, "Do you hate me?"

Bulma tried to look away but there was so much Vegeta's eyes seemed to be trying to tell her, and she was transfixed.

"No, I don't hate you Vegeta."

"Do you still love me?" he asked her softly.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said bitterly, but still looking mesmerized into his eyes. Vegeta turned his head and temporarily broke their connection.

"Why did you say unfortunately?"

"Because my love could never be returned." Bulma said gulping down more ice cream. "The situation really sucks, but I have work, and comfort food. What else could I need?" Bulma said forcing a smile on her face and thinking, _Oh Vegeta, all I really need is you and your love!_

Vegeta turned back to Bulma and made her look in his eyes again. He studied her carefully. Her mouth was turned up in a smile but her eyes were full of hurt and unshed tears.

_This is my fault. I've done this to her,_ Vegeta thought feeling a pang in his heart.

"Bulma. I love you. I've loved you for a long time, but I was afraid that loving someone and showing any kind of emotion would make me weak. I thought that by hurting you, I was actually keeping you from getting hurt by liking me. I…I'm sorry." He said sincerely. Vegeta felt his heart race as his dream flashed through his mind. Bulma's eyes widened and flooded with tears. She threw her arms around him and Vegeta calmed down as her realized he was forgiven and hugged her back.

_This is too good to be true!_ She thought kissing a surprised Vegeta who returned her eagerly returned her kiss.

"You taste like chocolate syrup." Vegeta said laughing.

"Want some more?" Bulma said holding out a spoonful with a coy smile.

The next day, Vegeta helped Bulma move back into the house, and that same night, they went out to eat in a very expensive and very fancy restaurant. Vegeta talked to the waiter for a long time, while Bulma chose their lobsters.

The waiter took their orders and sat them in a window seat. "How am I supposed to eat this beast?" Vegeta asked poking the lobster with his fork looking perplexed.

"Here." Bulma leaned over and broke Vegeta's lobster into pieces for him.

"Now just use this little hook and drag the meat out. If you want, dip it in this butter. This is a really old custom, but it's worth it!"

Vegeta finally mastered the art of the hook and ate the lobster meat. "Definitely worth it." He said looking for more meat. The happy couple talked about anything and everything under the sun until they reached dessert.

"I ordered dessert for you Bulma. I hope you like it. It is the only kind of dessert here on earth that I truly enjoy."

"I trust your judgment." Bulma said smiling.

The lights went our and the waiter wheeled in a huge layered chocolate cake, with a hundred candles, and a small black box on the top. Behind the waiter, were her smiling parents, and friends.

Vegeta took her hand and pulled her onto her feet. He went to the cake, and took the box off of the top.

He met Bulma's surprised eyes.

"I have no real idea how they do this here on earth, but Kakkarot suggested I make it fancy." Vegeta got down on both knees and held the box out to Bulma. "Bulma Briefs, will you marry me and become my princess?" He asked her handing her the box with the ring inside.

The restaurant was deafeningly silent, everyone was watching them. Bulma looked at all her friends and met Chichi's eyes. Chichi was crying out of happiness, but she nodded at Bulma encouragingly. Yamcha smiled at her, Goku winked, Kulilin gave her thumbs up, and Gohan waved. She saw her parents who looked a little confused but happy. Finally, she turned, smiling, to the only man she could ever love, and who only saw her, and no one else. 

"Yes, I will!" She said kissing him. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered, then lined up for a piece of the giant cake.

A few years later, and Bulma and Vegeta were finally getting married. Their son Trunks watched as his parents said their "I dos" and kissed.

Bulma gazed into her husband's eyes lovingly as they left the altar and both were thinking how they didn't know true happiness until they were together.

A/N: OKAY PEOPLE, HOPE YOU LOVED THE STORY, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS LONG. IF YOU DID, REVIEW ME. IF YOU DIDN'T, REVIEW ME. EITHER WAY, REVIEW ME. I KNOW IT WAS  I KNOW SOMEJKIND OF CHEESEY BUT I THINK SOME OF IT WAS PRETTY GOOD, DON'T YOU?  OF IT WAS KIND OF UNREALISTIC, CHICHI NICE? GOKU GIVING ADVICE?! VEGETA COOPERATING WITH GOKU? 

I KNOW THAT PEOPLE IM NO FOOL. I JUST THOUGHT IT MADE THE STORY MORE INTERESTING.


End file.
